The Ammodytus
by Elssha
Summary: [Forlorn Folklore] Just a little glimpse into the life of Voldemort's right hand man, greatest Deatheater and the person many considered his future heir. His Ammodytus. ONE SHOT R


This is just a little side story for my main fic; Forlorn Hope. If you read that, you know who this is about... if you do not; SHAME ON YOU !... and the fic is about Severus Snape... the evil Snape, the one before he turned spy... The right-hand man of Voldemort, the ultimate killer. 

The Ammodytus

****

       "Morsmorde!" He called into the black and foggy night, a sickening smile on his face as the mark appeared in the air. It loomed over the devastated house like a deadly witching moon. Unlike those other Death eaters, his was not green but a deep, royal blue.  All would know this attack was the work of Ammodytus. Taking in his surroundings; the fallen brick wall, the toppled trees, the burning pile of toys, the blood-covered grass, the silence after the screams…

"Move out!" He ordered, all leaving with a ticking pop. Only Ammodytus remained. He walked calmly to the nearby woods, awaiting the Aurors. Few Death eaters bothered to take a chance like this, but he loved it… the looks on their faces, _especially_ if it was one of their own they found. It wasn't today, just some family of six…oh, they'd still act like it was the end of the world, they always did. Momentarily, he cursed not having ordered the bodies pulled out; his slight oversight would cost him the pleasure of seeing their initial reactions to each individual victim… instantaneous looks of shock, disgust and outrage were always fun… proving to this lot just how twisted human nature truly is. _Oh well, _he would just have to remember next time… there was _always _a next time… there might even be another chance tonight, if this raid pleased his master. 

            Ah, here they were now, slow as ever. _Why _anyone wanted to be an Auror he could not understand… even _they _knew he and his Death eaters would kill them all… oh yes they would. Not today though, today he was only going to study the pathetic excuses for wizards, indulging in their reactions. Already, he could hear horror-filled shouts, empty threats and several cases of vomiting as the dunderheads moved into the house like a flock of sheep… oh how _easy _it would be to kill them right now, even without his men! 

"Good Merlin!" One called, "She's skinned!"

_Ah, _he mused passively, _that would be Nott's work then…_

"I found a baby." Said another. None asked if it was alive… they had all learned not to long ago… Still, he was disappointed, usually the dunderheads could not find the babe once they were done with it. Someone was slipping…

_Ah, another lost his lunch… _ How _unfortunate _that female Aurors (though why they call them Aurors he knew not) were not allowed to hither come… their reactions could prove most amusing. Alas, his time had come as he saw the pathetic idiots start their preparations to set up anti-apparation wards.

~*~*~

            "Rise my Ammodytus," His master said, beckoning him to his side, "you have pleased me child… 'Tis good to see so much potential in one still so young." "I am pleased to please you Master." Ammodytus smiled, holding his head high as he stood. He never feared the Dark Lord though others have often cowered before him. He had no reason to. Master punished only the idiots and unfaithful masses, not his Ammodytus. 

"May your ambitions never stray." Voldemort nodded, smiling as well. 

 "They wilt not my Lord." Reconfirmed confidently, placing his hand confidently on the Master's chair. He could see several of the others shift nervously at this. Out of all of them, Ammodytus alone was so favored, so capable to appease their Master's tempers. 

            The mark stung his arm; he ignored it. No, not _ignored _it per say, he welcomed it. It may have bonded him to his Master, but it had freed him from his father. _Anything _was better than his father. Now the man not only left him alone, he actually praised him! He was, after all, his Master's right-hand man, his _Ammodytus… _ Even old Atratus Malfoy's golden boy Lucius fell short. Severus allowed himself a smirk, the idiot (Lucius) had always teased him about the second best being the number one loser… now _he _got to rub it in _his _face… oh the joy of life's little ironies…

Both had taken the mark (literally) the day spring vacation started. Both Slytherins, both top of several classes. Lucius was higher than he, slightly, but still higher. That was all his father ever cared about though, someone being better thus instantly disgracing the Snape name. He ought have cheated, like Lucius… no matter now, the past cannot be unmade. 

            He couldn't believe how much he'd lived through in his 19 years… almost 20. He had risen through the ranks in under two years, becoming what many of the lower Death eaters considered Voldemort's heir… not officially of course, but he knew how they felt. Perhaps he'd prove them right one day… he wasn't about to correct them in any case. He had commanded hundreds, thousands even… he had killed countless muggles, mudbloods and some blood traitors stupid enough to go against them. He had tried to figure them out once, long ago. He couldn't, finally figuring there had to be a few bad eggs, even in the purest lines… too many idiots ready to follow the old idiot Dumbledore.

            Shrugging it off, he bowed to Voldemort as his master took his leave, following in his wake. 

"How did your entertainment go?"

"Fine, my lord."

"Are you feeling drained, or would you enjoy another raid?"

Severus smirked, "Always, my Lord."

"Then you may join Lucius' party as soon as you complete the potion I requested."

"Thank you, my Lord."

~*~*~

            Severus apparated to another location, his death mask on and a long cloak blowing proudly. It was about three in the morning; this would be the last raid of the night. He scanned the seemingly quiet area about him It was just some urban area, all Muggle. Their target was a Muggleborn Hogwarts student and his family. Severus knew him. The boy, Stephan something or other was a third year when Severus graduated; a Ravenclaw… smart as any of them and truly eager to learn about the wizarding world and its ways. Slytherins of his years loathed him, Severus often had heard them pout about what their parents would say… a Mudblood as top of his class. Ah, he found it, guided by the sound of breaking vases. 

_Trust the idiots to forget to put up sound wards… _ he thought scornfully, putting them up himself. 

            "Ammodytus!" Lucius called, "You're late."

"I am never late Malfoy, just as our lord is always precisely on time."

"Yeah, well, next time… come early."

"Watch it Lucius…" he cautioned, "This is _not _Hogwarts."

"Speaking of your great and almighty influence, _Ammodytus_… did you know the twerp had a sister?" He asked, yanking a girl from one of the approaching Death eaters as if she was a rag doll. "Pretty thing, isn't she?"

She wasn't bad, sixteen or seventeen with waist length brown hair and model curves. 

"What of it?"

"Can I have her? Please, oh great Ammodytus?"

"Our Lord wants all killed you idiot; which part of that do you fail to understand?"

"But if _you _asked him for me-"

Images of everything Lucius would do with her suddenly bombarded Severus' mind, a look of pure terror trying to overcome his stone eyes. Something snapped. His composure cracked, ever so slightly, manifesting as a momentary spark that surged through his black eyes. 

"Avada Kedavra!" He said with no feeling, killing her in an instant. Why he did it he did not_, could not_ know.

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed Snape…" Lucius sneered, walking off. Stopping only when Severus ordered him to hurry the Deatheaters along.

            Aurors came soon after the others left, Severus watching their reactions as usual. He was actually about to go himself when one of the Aurors created a huge stir, yelling and shouting like mad. 

"Alive! Hey, all of you… this one's alive!" He called, chubby little chin wobbling as he smiled in triumph and held up the baby. 

_Idiots… Avery is going to pay for this…_ He shook his head, aiming his wand. _Not anymore. _"Avada Kedavra." He called out and apparated away with a pop.


End file.
